Contraband
by MoonlightWriter101
Summary: Amu Hinamori is a student. Ikuto Tsukiyomi is the new teacher. A forbidden relationship begins to boil to the surface . . . but will it survive in secret? My first Shugo Chara fanfic. R&R!
1. I

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly, I do not own the creative epicness of _Shugo Chara._ All characters, plots, and chibi charas belong to their rightful creator, Peach-Pit-sama. I am only here to adore it and write fanfictions where my imagination is possible! XD

**WARNING: **This fanfiction is only based upon the anime version of _Shugo Chara_.. Any histories, appearances, or situations from the manga will not be realized or included if not recognized in the anime. Please be aware of this. If you do not agree, I suggest you find a story you approve of more. =-)

**CAUTION: ** It seems as if Guardian Charas will not be appearing in this story. I apologize greatly for those of you who enjoy the chibi would-be-selves, but honestly, I could not find any need for them. Forgive me, and I hope you will enjoy the story regardless.

Now, with that said, let us begin! ^^ I am eager to know what you guys think of my very first SC story. . .

**CHAPTER I ~**

"_Ack!"_

Her bottom collided with the sidewalk concrete, sending pains up her back and buttocks instantly. Text books and notebooks flew out of her tight grasp within a split second, now diverse among the ground.

"_Gomenasai_. I didn't see you, and I was in such a hurry that I -" The fuchsia girl began, her words only coming to a sudden halt when she glanced up to meet the stranger's eyes. Mysterious violet stared back at her, matching a grin she couldn't quite read. The slim boy, who looked just a few years older than her, offered her his hand, and she immediately felt her cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"Are you alright?" He asked, chuckling a bit. She took his hand, and he pulled her up. Then he ducked his hand back into his left pant's pocket, as if it officially belonged there.

"O-Of course I'm alright!" She snapped, now scrunching down and gathering her scattered school books. _I can't let my guard down,_ she reminded herself. _Cool-and-Spicy._

He blinked, as if somewhat surprised at the 15-year-old's sudden change of character. But after a moment, a particular half-smile crept up onto his lips as if he now understood. He bent down, picked up one of her books, and held it out for her to take. "Actually," he began, never looking away from her face. "It may have been my fault."

She swiped the book out of his hand quickly and stacked it on top of the rest in her arm. Her cheeks were still apparent with a slight blush as she stood up and turned her back to him, choosing not to eye the guy as long as he stood in front of her. "Yeah, you're right. It _was_ your fault." She retorted nonchalantly, her free hand on her hip. "But I'll forgive you this time."

The girls that had gathered around stared at Amu with admiration. "_Cool and Spicy~_" they cooed. As always, Amu ignored them and marched toward the main entrance of the school. Today was her birthday. And there was no way she was going to give in to some senior's flirtations. Not even a new guy, for that matter.

But then he slipped in front of her, causing her feet to come to a complete halt and trapping her between the school doors and the crowd not far behind them. He stared at her with those piercing midnight orbs that held a mischievous glint. A sparkling curiosity. And another emotion she found unrecognizable. His blue bangs of his band-boy hair fell neatly over these emotions, allowing them to be more enticing than before.

She could feel the blush creep up again as she was forced to look into his eyes. Those eyes that were just inches away from hers . . .

"W-What do you want?" She tried to play it off as miffed. Which, in her defense, half of her was. Yet, the other half of her wanted her to be herself. Even just for this once. But, of course, because of the crowd merely feet behind, she couldn't.

The boy was thoughtful for a moment, choosing his words wisely, yet rather quickly. "I would like to know your name." He answered, his voice barely above a whisper so the others would not be able to hear.

"Get out of my way." She countered in a harsh hush.

"Not until you tell me your name."

Amu grunted, and attempted to go left and around the boy. He read her movements and slid left as well, trying to prevent her escape. She then went right, but was, again, stopped by the boy. She tried many different strategies, but he repeatedly imitated her motions and continued to guard her entrance to the school. After about five minutes of this, Amu groaned out of frustration, giving into his command – which was rather difficult for her.

"Fine. My name is . . ." She hesitated, taking a breath through her teeth. She hated losing or giving up. She considered not telling him, or making up a name. But she figured it would be easier just to blurt out what needed to be said - it was, indeed, necessary if she was to get to her class on time.

"Yes?" He prompted.

" . . ._Hinamori Amu_. Now, _please_, let me by."

He smirked in satisfaction and triumph. "Yes, Ms. Hinamori. It was nice to meet you," The boy stepped aside, as he had promised, and gestured for her to go through. "Ladies First."

"Whatever," She mumbled, rolling her eyes, walking past him and through the two, huge doors. Luckily, he didn't follow her. And hopefully, she wouldn't see him for the rest of the day.

**- - - - - - - - X - - - - - - -**

Upon entering the building, she found her best friend, Rima, waiting for her.

"You look annoyed." The blonde stated as they began to walk together in the hall.

"Sort of . . . " Amu replied, now wondering about her friend's comment. Did she really look that irritated? Sure, she was a bit annoyed at the previous confrontation, but it hadn't bothered her _that much_. And if it had, most of the irritation would have left her system. . . or maybe not.

"What happened?" They both stopped at their lockers, which happened to be beside each other. Amu cracked the combination to hers, opened it, and replaced the books in her hands with new text books and notebooks for the next couple of classes. She could feel curious eyes on her.

"You know . . . this and that," She half-answered, not really wanting to tell Rima about what had just occurred. "It's alright. Nothing big."

Her friend raised an eyebrow, daring to stare the fuchsia girl down. For a moment, there even seemed to be flames in her golden eyes. "_Are you sure?_"

"Yes!" Amu concluded, shutting her locker at precisely the same time as the word was said. "I'm positive!"

"Okay then . . . _if you say so._" Rima stared suspiciously at Amu, hoping her comrade would 'fess up under pressure.

However, much to Amu's relief, the school bell rung then. A well-known warning to get to class and be there on time.

"Bye Rima-chan!" Amu said, smiling and waving her friend off as she ran to her next class.

"Bye Amu-chan." Rima called back, and stared daggers toward Amu for a moment longer before walking to her own class.

**- - - - - - - - X - - - - - - -**


	2. II

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly, I do not own the creative epicness of _Shugo Chara._ All characters, plots, and chibi charas belong to their rightful creator, Peach-Pit-sama. I am only here to adore it and write fanfictions where my imagination is possible! XD

**WARNING: **This fanfiction is only based upon the anime version of _Shugo Chara_.. Any histories, appearances, or situations from the manga will not be realized or included if not recognized in the anime. Please be aware of this. If you do not agree, I suggest you find a story you approve of more. =-)

**CAUTION: **It seems as if Guardian Charas will not be appearing in this story. I apologize greatly for those of you who enjoy the chibi would-be-selves, but honestly, I could not find any need for them. Forgive me, and I hope you will enjoy the story regardless.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! It's nice to know that the first chapter went over well. I was sort of worried it'd be too dull. Well, with no further ado, let chapter 2 begin! =-D

**CHAPTER II ~**

_Finally._

Her last class had arrived. Amu released a sigh of relief as she slid into her desk seat in the middle-front row, thinking over the day's transpires. First Block had been History, Second Block had been Science, then she had eaten lunch with Rima and luckily avoided the subject of what had occurred earlier that morning. English had been next, and then Math had been her previous class, which had thankfully gone by quick. She had happily left at the school bell's alarm to come to this one. In her hurry, she had entered the classroom early and empty, as it wasn't the acquired time for class yet. But, of course, Amu didn't mind.

Taking out a pencil and a sheet of blank paper from her notebook, she began to draw. One line turned into two lines. Two lines turned into three, and some curves were added to the picture. More lines, curves, shapes, and figures were drawn to create something new. The pencil marks connected each other elegantly, and all together it created an admirable scene.

Amu set her pencil down and held the portrait out in front of her at arms-length in order to judge it. She scrutinized her masterpiece of a perfect crescent moon and sparkling stars illuminating a wilderness scene until her head began to hurt. Something was missing. Something important. But she couldn't put her finger on _exactly what_ was absent from the scene.

"Don't frown. It makes you ugly."

Amu jumped, nearly falling out of her seat. A startled gasp escaped her lips, and her heart had begun to race. Worst of all, the piece of art that she had previously been holding had disappeared from her grip. And it was all because of _him_.

She glared at the boy she had encountered earlier, his midnight orbs staring amusingly back into hers. He chuckled to himself as he stared at her, obviously finding her reactions humorous, as one hand was instantly shoved into his pants pocket like before.

"Don't do that!" The fuchsia girl chastised the slim boy. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh well. I guess you don't want _this _back." He shrugged expressionlessly, not seeming to care as he held up her missing drawing.

Amu's eyes widened a bit, becoming displeased after a moment of realizing that this boy had stole her missing picture. "Give it back, you cat thief!" She cried, her arms reaching for her possession. However, much to her misfortune, the boy was much too tall. She jumped. And reached. And struggled. But it was to no avail. This guy was 5"11', almost a foot taller than her.

Amu suddenly bent over, panting for breath and out of energy after countless attempts.

"I'll give it back to you on one condition." The boy said, folding the paper into a neat square.

"What is it?" She asked with fierce eyes, growing more and more suspicious of this stranger as she leaned back into her regular position.

Then he smiled mischievously, a teasing glint dancing in his midnight orbs. He leaned in close to her, and she could smell his cologne. Their faces almost touching as they stared at each other for a silent moment. She backed up against the edge of her desk as he announced his request.

"Kiss me."

"K-K-Kiss?" Her golden eyes widened tremendously, anger and confusion flashing through them after a moment. "What? _No!_" She objected, slapping him across the face. "I don't even know you!"

The cat thief seemed hurt for a second, but it was quickly replaced by that same mischievous smile. His eyes glowing of something darker than before as he stared back at her. He leaned back into his regular position and slipped the paper square into his pocket.

"You'll come to know me soon enough, Ms. Hinamori." He told her mysteriously as he turned around and began walking toward the teacher's desk. "Class will be starting in a minute. You ought to take a seat."

She did as he said and sat back down into her desk, telling herself that he was just another student like she had thought all this time. Her face was swallowed by confusion and slight fear, recalling the dark look that had recently been in his eyes and the threatening voice. Wondering why he was instructing her as if he had authority over her. And immensely hoping he wasn't what she thought he was.

Her thoughts were suddenly halted when students shuffled in hurriedly, each taking a seat before the bell that rung almost instantaneously. The boy in the black-suit whom she had formerly confronted plopped down in the teacher's comfy black chair and leaned back in it, propping two boots atop the surface of the teacher's long desk with his arms resting behind his head. Everyone grew silent then, staring at the male in both curiosity and wonder. He smiled warmly at his assemblage.

"Good Evening, Music Class." He greeted too politely to be himself. His eyes targeted Amu, staring at her intently with a certain charm in his eyes and hint in his smile. "Call me _Mr. Tsukiyomi._"

Amu gulped, her fears realized. This boy wasn't just another student. This _boy_ really wasn't a boy at all. The truth was, he was _her teacher_. He was much older than her. And he had complete control over her. Whether she liked or not.

**Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update soon ;-)**


	3. III

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly, I do not own the creative epicness of _Shugo Chara._ All characters, plots, and chibi charas belong to their rightful creator, Peach-Pit-sama. I am only here to adore it and write fanfictions where my imagination is possible! XD

**WARNING: **This fanfiction is only based upon the anime version of _Shugo Chara_.. Any histories, appearances, or situations from the manga will not be realized or included if not recognized in the anime. Please be aware of this. If you do not agree, I suggest you find a story you approve of more. =-)

**CAUTION: **It seems as if Guardian Charas will not be appearing in this story. I apologize greatly for those of you who enjoy the chibi would-be-selves, but honestly, I could not find any need for them. Forgive me, and I hope you will enjoy the story regardless.

**Awuh, you guys are awesome! You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. Thanks! =-) **

**CHAPTER III ~**

_Female classmates ogled in awe and complete admiration._

Amu could almost see hearts floating around them. They loved the new teacher already, yet they barely knew him. Each one raising their hand high in the air to acquire his attention and ask a personal question.

"_Tsukiyomi-sensei~_!" A brunette mushed with sparkling eyes, waving her hand in the air as high as she could without falling out of her seat.

"Oh, _Mr. Tsukiyomi _!" A blonde called with a flirtatious smile, waving at him in a coquette manner and making sure her cleavage was showing. "I have a very important question!"

"No, Tsukiyomi-sama!" A ochre sang, practically standing atop her desk and waving both arms in order to appear more extraordinary.

"_I have a better question _!"

Amu rolled her eyes after Mr. Tsukiyomi turned his attention to the other girls_. _She was utterly relieved that his focus had been directed away from her, but simultaneously disgusted by her feminine classmates. _What do they see in him?_ !, she wondered immensely, resting her head in her up-lifted hand.

Mr. Tsukiyomi hushed them, signaling for them to sit back down. They did, and silenced themselves in order to hear him speak with a slightly annoyed smile plastered across his face. "I'll answer your questions one at a time. You're all so eager, and I'd love to hear what you have to say. But would you be patient for me, please?"

The girls nodded vigorously, anxious to do anything he asked them. They would obey him no matter what, and answer any question he put to them honestly. They would probably even jump off a 20" building if Mr. Tsukiyomi favoured it.

He looked upon the rest of his class, taking a clipboard into his hand. All the females continued to admire him, causing jealousy and irritation to emit from the remaining males. Amu seemed to be the only one in this class that hadn't become infatuated with the teacher in some way, looking stoic as her mind wandered off into a day-dream.

Mr. Tsukiyomi's eyes fell on his clipboard, clearing his throat and silencing the chattering classroom once more before calling out attendance with a sudden void expression. "Aiya Rin?"

"Right here, _Mr. Tsukiyomi _!" The same flirtatious blonde called, flashing a smile and battering her brown eyes when he looked at her.

He called out a few more names, to which male and female students replied 'here'.

"Cross Fumiko?"

The brunette from before grinned, staring at him with attentive green eyes. "Here!" She chirped.

More names were announced, to which more students responded to.

"Hikari Shana?"

The extraordinary ochre girl pointed at Mr. Tsukiyomi, and winked. "Right back atcha, Tsukiyomi-sensei!"

Mr. Tsukiyomi seemed do a quick roll of his eyes before going on with his list. However, this time, a certain playful smile pierced those lips and those amethyst orbs faintly glimmered with something unrecognizable when he saw the next name on the clipboard. Then he called out _her_ name.

"Hinamori Amu?"

Amu jumped at the sound of her name and turned to meet the gaze of Mr. Tsukiyomi, whom was staring at her with a smirk. She blushed slightly, embarrassed by having to be pulled out of her reverie. "H-Here," She stammered, averting her eyes quickly and mumbling to herself while the class laughed at her reaction.

"Try not to dream about me too much, Ms. Hinamori. You need to pay attention in this class." He teased, looking straight at her.

The fuchsia girl's blush deepened as she crossed her arms and changed to her 'Cool-And-Spicy' character. "Whoever said I was dreaming about _you _?" She countered, meeting his eyes to defend herself. It was true. She _hadn't_ been fantasizing about _him_.

He merely chuckled, standing up from his comfy leather chair and beginning to stroll the front of the room. He reached _her_ desk, and then he came to a halt, cupping her face gently in one big, masculine hand and leaning down in order to meet her face. "Then what's this _blushing_ about, hm?"

Amu could feel her cheeks grow even redder and her face on fire. She tried to seem miffed, never once meeting his eyes, but he was on the verge of snapping her out of character. She gritted her teeth in defiance and shear irritation, closing her eyes and muttering, "Whatever," in hopes that he would release her from his grip.

It worked. After another embarrassing moment, he smirked cryptically and liberated her face from his grasp. He nonchalantly continued with the roll of attendance as if nothing had happened, but everyone in the class had witnessed the scene.

Especially Amu, who's cheeks were still burning. Amu, who could still feel his strong hand holding her face in place. Amu, who all the girls in class now envied and hated. Amu, who had no idea how special she really was.

**- - - - - - - - X - - - - - - -**

"Let me hear the notes of any musical piece. Again, what are they in order?" Mr. Tsukiyomi asked, standing at the front of the room, hands in his pants pockets with an inquisitive expression painted upon his face.

A boy with blonde hair and pink eyes rose his hand shyly.

"Yes, Tadase?"

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G?" He attempted.

"Nope." Mr. Tsukiyomi corrected bluntly. He pointed at another boy in the class who had his hand up confidently. Amu could tell he was trying his best to avoid his fans, choosing boys instead of girls.

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G, A." The boy with shoulder-length black hair, blue eyes, and glasses stated knowingly.

"That's right." Mr. Tsukiyomi congratulated, smiling falsely like he had the whole class period. He looked over his whole class, examining each of his pupils. He took a second longer examining Amu than necessary, then his eyes looked up check the time. Class was almost over.

He quickly announced to the class, "I want you to study over the sheets I have given you. I will quiz you on them tomorrow." He paused as the school bell rang at the strike of 3 o'clock, a symbol that school was over. "You may be dismissed."

Students, girls and boys alike, ran out of the classroom and out into the hallway, cheering and chatting about, happy that the school day had finally ended. Rin, Fumiko, and Shana all shot looks at Amu as they walked out the door, a warning glare that told her to stay away from Mr. Tsukiyomi. Little did they know that _he _was the one who wouldn't stay away from her.

Amu sighed, tired and also grateful that the day had gone by rather quickly. She stood up, beginning to gather her things together back into her school bag, and was alarmed when the blonde boy named Tadase approached her. He stared at her for a moment, an optimistic friendly look, and then he flashed a smile that matched his eyes.

"Hi there." He said genuinely. "Hinamori Amu, right?"

"Y-Yeah," She said, a little off-guard by his friendliness. Then quickly turned to her 'Cool-And-Spicy' persona, becoming a bit smug with hands on her hips. "That's my name."

He laughed a little. "You don't have to do that with me."

Amu blinked, dumbfounded, and became rude in order to cover for her idiocy. "What are you talking about? You're not making any sense!"

Tadase smiled, clearing his throat. "You do not have to be 'Cool-And-Spicy' around me, Hinamori-san."

Her eyes widened at this astounding discovery. No one had _ever_ noticed that 'Cool-And-Spicy' was just an act. No one had ever requested for her to be herself. And here he was – this boy who didn't care about her reputation. This boy who actually wanted to see the _real Amu_.

She blushed slightly. "_A-Ano . . . Hai _!" She agreed.

"So, Hinamori-san, I wanted to-"

Tadase was interrupted by Mr. Tsukiyomi stepping between the two. He glared at Tadase for a moment before turning to Amu with a grin. "Amu? Do you think I could see you for a moment?"

Amu could hear the slightest tinge of jealousy tainting his voice. She was tempted to ignore him and continue talking to Tadase, but her actions were short-lived as Tadase made his way to the doorway and waved. "It's okay, Hinamori-san. I understand if you're struggling. I'll talk to you later!" He exclaimed with a radiant smile, a certain sincerity and honesty in his face as he ran off to go home like the rest of the kids.

Amu turned back to Mr. Tsukiyomi who was standing in front of her, fists clenched and giving him a disapproving look. "Why did you do that?" She demanded, as she really had wanted to get to know the boy a little better.

"Because I want to. And because I'm _your teacher_. You wouldn't want to get a bad grade in my class, now _would you_?" Mr. Tsukiyomi replied, a triumphant smile across his face.

"_What_? That's blackmail! You can't do that!" Amu argued.

"Oh, but I can, Ms. Hinamori." He leaned in close to her, their faces almost touching. "And I will if you continue to attempt association with _that boy_."

Amu could feel tears stinging her eyes, but she blinked them away. "Why are you doing this? I barely even know you and you're trying to control my life!"

"Do you really want to know why, Ms. Hinamori?" His smile disappeared, an unreadable expression replacing it. His amethyst orbs seem to glimmer with something similar to sadness and affection. Almost as if they were _longing_.

"It's all because _you wouldn't kiss me_. "

**- - - - - - - - X - - - - - - -**

**Sorry, this update was slow! Not that they're not usually slow, but this time was slower than usual. . . IF that makes any sense. Anyway, hope you liked it! ^^**


	4. IIII

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly, I do not own the creative epicness of _Shugo Chara._ All characters, plots, and chibi charas belong to their rightful creator, Peach-Pit-sama. I am only here to adore it and write fanfictions where my imagination is possible! XD

**WARNING: **This fanfiction is only based upon the anime version of _Shugo Chara_.. Any histories, appearances, or situations from the manga will not be realized or included if not recognized in the anime. Please be aware of this. If you do not agree, I suggest you find a story you approve of more. =-)

**CAUTION: ** It seems as if Guardian Charas will not be appearing in this story. I apologize greatly for those of you who enjoy the chibi would-be-selves, but honestly, I could not find any need for them. Forgive me, and I hope you will enjoy the story regardless.

**Awuh, you guys are awesome! You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. Thanks! =-) **

**CHAPTER IIII ~**

_'It's all because you wouldn't kiss me.'_

Amu trudged angrily down the street, tears of confusion and frustration streaking her face. She had bolted out of his classroom right after the words had left his lips and, to her surprise, he hadn't tried to stop her. He had just stood there. Still, the phrase played over and over in her head. Like a record player. Like a 'repeat' button being pressed. The words bothered her. Distracted her.

It had been only the first day back to school since freshman year, and she already had a guy crushing on her and causing her problems. Even worse, the guy was actually an older man, legally an adult, possibly 6-10 years older - whether he appeared to be three or four years apart from her didn't matter. The age difference was a major factor, definitely. And to further accompany and worsen the situation, he was _her teacher_, an authoritative figure, who was violating his rights as such and should have been respectful towards her instead of flirtatious or controlling.

And to her further dismay, she could do virtually nothing to prevent him from what he was doing. He was a teacher. She was a student. And even if she _did_ report him, even if she did tell someone, who would believe her? Anything she claimed him of doing would be looked over and ignored. She had no evidence or witnesses to support her testimony, while Mr. Tsukiyomi's account would be predominant solely because he was a respectable adult and seemed to have a good citizenship record. It was unjust, but the way her community worked, and as such, she was stuck with this problem. And would have to deal with it herself.

She sighed, finally coming to the door of her house as she wiped away stained tears with her hand. She then thought of her parents, how she knew she could tell them anything. How they, for the most part, understood things and was on her side. She considered telling them about her obsessive teacher and what she knew he probably had in store for her. But, standing there for a few moments, she found herself smiling a little at the happy noise coming from the inside. She could hear Ami singing karaoke, and imagined her mother and father cheering and idolizing her sibling as they often did. Amu peered through a near window, and saw her prediction had been correct. Her parents' over-enthusiastic encouragement and applause followed, along with Ami bowing and smiling and taking it all in. She saw how happy her parents were – how worry-free and relieved they seemed. She couldn't take that away from them. If she told them about her worries, they would surely focus all their energy into helping her, but simultaneously would be worried and unhappy themselves. And she couldn't wish that on them. She would never wish that all them.

_No_, she defiantly decided, shaking her head, _I can't tell them either._

She sighed again, briefly, before rolling her head up to the early stars in the twilight sky. She closed her eyes and prayed silently – wishing for patience and a resolution to her troubling matters. Then, after a moment had passed, she opened the door and slipped into the living room of her home. Of course, her parents were gathered around Ami, who was standing on a soap box and holding a toy microphone in front of the television.

Her mother was the first to glance at Amu and grin her way. "Did you have a good day, sweetie?"

Amu grinned weakly, hoping her mother wouldn't notice. "The first day back is always the best!" She remarked optimistically. _But not this first day._

Her father seemed to notice her undetermined secrecy. He raised an eyebrow as he eyed her in skepticism. "You didn't kiss any boys, _did you _?"

Amu was surprised by this, pink flowering her cheeks a bit at the mention of a 'kiss' and remembering back to what Mr. Tsukiyomi had said all over again. But, as always, she played it off as miffed. "_No_! What would make you think something like that?"

"You said your day was _'the best_'!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"You're denying it!"

"Stop it, Papa! . . . Please?" Amu placed her hands on her hips and gave him a pleading look, begging him to believe her even though her cheeks were still rosy.

Her mother merely giggled at their bicker, while her father faltered for a moment, but quickly opened his mouth to counter her, still suspicious. Thankfully, Ami started singing again, wanting all the attention on her once more. In the weird idolizing way he did, Amu's 'papa' suddenly turned all of his attention to Ami and began to sway to her song in adoration and pride, forgetting about the quarrel he had just had with his elder daughter.

Amu didn't mind though. In fact, she welcomed it and took the opportunity to escape to her room. There, while unpacking her school stuff and preparing for bed, she pondered over why she seemed flushed over the imagining of a simple kiss – which had happened countless times that day. She meditated on _why_ Mr. Tsukiyomi's words kept playing over and over in her head. Why did they bother her?

Was it because he was a male? Yes, definitely, but not entirely the reason.

Was it truly because the words disturbed her? Yes, but that wasn't the whole truth either. There was something else. Something hidden.

Was it because she was surprised he would have a crush on her? Sort of. Sure, people knew her as 'Cool-and-Spicy', but that didn't mean boys particularly chased after her all the time. Her facade-attitude towards everyone had somewhat of a neutral effect, she thought.

_Or_, was it because, in a deep, dark, mysterious part of her, she had secretly wanted to kiss him, and wondered why he seemed obsessed with her?

She climbed into her bed, and clung her pillow close to her, letting all her worries and thoughts sneak away into something dream-like. _All I need to do is focus on reality,_ she told herself. _Just here and now. I can't worry about what happened or what will happen. It will all work itself out. It has to . . ._

And that's when the fuchsia girl fully gave herself to sleep and dreams unremembered.

**- - - - - - - - X - - - - - - -**

**Again, sorry for the delay. Classes, homework from classes, a couple of extracurricular activities, and general laziness are weighing me down. But I am determined to write this, and will continue to – so bear with me if it takes me even longer to update. Reviews are greatly appreciated! ^^ **


End file.
